The Eternal War
by Jedi Lord -Author
Summary: The Time Soldiers are on the move again! How will Sakura Kinomoto and Mint Blancmanche cope with this? Who can stop them! Only time will tell...
1. Chapter 1

Hello again ! :D

* * *

The War was fierce, Sakura Kinomoto knew what she was doing... she had too.

"Incoming!"

Sakura looked up as she saw another metal monster land in front of her. "Shit..." Sakura panted as the sweat rolled down her cheeks.

A massive explosion was heard mere moments away from where Sakura was standing. The displacement of the ground made it hard for the machine to move. Sakura grinned.

"Got'cha!" She jumped into the air and, using her staff, plunged into the machine-type monster.

[Meanwhile]

"How goes the battle Commander?"

Commander Jacob Railof turned around in his chair and gulped slightly as he looked slightly up at his leader. Leader Micheal Denver, otherwise known as Time Traveller to those who feared him.

"Its going okay sir, Kinomoto Sakura is putting up a hell of a fight against us. We should have the rest of them cleared up by morning"

Micheal's red eye-scanner that covered where his right eye would be glittered. "I'll go and deal with her... signal the machines, we are headed to Planet Three One Three"

"You mean, Planet Earth sir?"

Micheal looked to Jacob and narrowed his eyes at him. "Yes Commander, Planet Earth, if you mention that planet's name one more time... I will personally see to it that you get killed in front of your own family. Do you understand?"

Commander Railof nods his red haired head. "Yes s-s-i-r..."

[Back on the Battlefield on the surface of Mithern XII]

Sakura ducked as another huge wave of magical energy came her way, "That's getting closer..."

"Sakura!"

Sakura looked over to her right, Mint Blancmanche was running towards her, trying to get to her.

"Mint!" Sakura raced over to Mint and just barely managed to get a sheild up against the blasts coming thier way.

"Sakura" Mint panted as she put her hands on her knees. "Sakura, we've got a huge problem!"

"What-" Sakura put her staff in front of the pair to prevent any more blasts hitting them. "-is that?"

Mint pointed up in the sky and Sakura followed her friends finger...There it was... a huge battlecruiser.

"Is that wh-what I think it is?" Sakura stammered, trying to get her head around it.

Mint nodded and looked over to where her ship had landed. "We've got to get out of here before that ship, The Hyperion, blows us all to kingdom-come!"

Sakura nodded her head in agreement. "Anywhere is better then here, we've got to get back to Earth! We've got to warn the others!"

Mint nods again just as a giantic explosion occurs behind her, she turns her head just to see her beloved ship:- The Trickmaster get blown to pieces.

Sakura groaned and then look to a nearby building which collapsed at the same time The Trickmaster blew up.

"Mint"

Mint turns her head to Sakura. "Yeah!" She shouted, trying to be heard above the noise of the explosions all around them.

"Get away from here, someone has to report to the Battle Co-ordinators of Planet Earth's Space Corporation"

Mint blinks and looks over Sakura shoulder and spots the leader of the oppostion... someone she had hoped to never see... the powerful Time Traveller.

"You can't face him alone!"

Sakura lowers her head. "Mint, just trust me... get moving! I'll keep him distracted!"

"I'm already gone!" Mint races away from her best friend Sakura Kinomoto and makes it (Just barely) to a nearby starship.

"Get me out of here!"

"Yes ma'am!"

The last thing that Mint Blancmanche saw before leaving the planet was Sakura walking towards Time Traveller with her staff to her.

"Good luck Sakura... you'll need it"

* * *

What did you think? Good, bad, rubbish? let me know! :D


	2. The War Gets Worse

The Eternal War Part 2! Enjoy!

* * *

[Last time on The Eternal War]

The last thing that Mint Blancmanche saw before leaving the planet was Sakura walking towards Time Traveller with her staff to her.

"Good luck Sakura... you'll need it"

[And Now the Conclusion...]

Time Traveller stood in front of Sakura as her friend Mint left the planet, Time Traveller looks up at the departing ship and smirks.

"You do realize she will never get to Earth alive?"

Sakura shivered, hearing Time Traveller's machine words were like fire to her already freezing cold body.

"Yo-Your Wrong! We will all get home and be safe from you Time Traveller!"

Time Traveller looks back to Sakura as his smirk disappears. "Then in that case-" His eye-piece shined as Sakura took her battle pose. "-You'll have to deal with all of us"

Sakura smirks. "We've already captured one of your kind Time Traveller"

Time Traveller narrows his eyes, his metal sword on his back was starting to rattle- the sword wanted blood...her blood.

"You have no idea what your dealing with child, I'll be the end of you"

Sakura charges towards Time Traveller, the time for talking was over.

Time Traveller jumps upwards, more so then an average human would be able to, and lunges at Sakura with his boot.

Sakura looks up just in time to be kicked in the face by Time Traveller, hitting the floor with a loud thud.

[Back to Mint Blancmanche and the others]

Mint grabbed onto the hand rails of the starship that had made it past the Time Soldier blockade.

"We can't let him get away with this..."

Forte Stollen shook her head and re-adjusted her monicle.

"What do you propose we do Mint? Fight him?"

Forte frowns.

"Well, yeah"

Mint turned around as her eyes perked up.

"You people wouldn't stand a ghost of a chance against him!"

Forte and Mint turn to the barrier that was keeping their most prized possesion from participating in this battle, The Time Soldier - Molly Polinsky.

"What makes you so sure?"

Mint took one step towards Molly.

"Simple, we've had a lot of training, that and you people are missing the point. Necrum-Dracus will come for you all...without us, you are all dead"

[Back to Sakura Kinomoto and Time Traveller]

"There's nothing you can do about it!"

Sakura got blown back by another wave of energy, this energy was way to powerful for her to deal with on her own, blood rolled down her face with the sweat...She couldn't possibly keep this up much longer.

Time Traveller held his sword at his side, it has some of Sakura Kinomoto's blood flowing down it to the tip of the blade.

Sakura grabbed onto her side that Time Traveller had punchered with his sword yet she tried desperately not to flinch and keep ahold of her star staff.

"I'm made of metal, my circuits gleem, I am perpectual...I keep the Multi-verse clean!"

Time Traveller's aura began to change Sakura notices, and the power he was generating... it was too much.

"Do you give up yet? Child?"

Sakura could feel the rage building up inside of herself. "I am not...a child!" She screamed into the night air, her leather gloves/red sword appeared on her being almost immediately. Sakura shouted a huge wave of magical energy from her.

"Little you can do about it, take me and try to expose... I feed upon your every thought... So my power grows!"

Time Traveller put his sword away, just as he had powered up to his highest level however they were both exhausted. Yet, he felt as though he owed Sakura something.

"My name is Sakura Kinomoto!"

Time Traveller walks over to Sakura and places a hand on her shoulder.

'How the hell did he move that fast?' Sakura thinks to herself.

"I'll give you a headstart, get back to Earth... we will finish our battle there"

"Wha-" Before Sakura could finish her sentence she disappeared thanks to Time Traveller's energy.

[To Be Continued...]


	3. Prepreation

Last time on The Eternal War:-

"I'll give you a headstart, get back to Earth... we will finish our battle there"

"Wha-" Before Sakura could finish her sentence she disappeared thanks to Time Traveller's energy.

* * *

And now the next part:-

Time Traveller stood amongst all the carnage that his soldiers and him had caused.

All the people who had died under his orders, and he nearly killed Sakura along with it...

He clenched his fists together as he struggled not to shed a tear for the populace of the planet he had ordered to be exterminated... The humanity colonized planet of Prothex VII.

His tears went away as Commander Railof arrived next to him.

"Sir! We have tracked their course, they are heading towards Planet Earth!"

A ton of machines rolled up next to them both as Time Traveller lowered his head for a second wishing he was with his one and only love in the whole multi-verse... Molly Polinsky...

Time Traveller looks to the skies above them, which were blood red.

"I know"

Commander Railof follows Time Traveller's gaze and nods his head.

"Get the invasion fleet ready Jacob, we've got a very long fight ahead of us"

[Onboard The USS Stargazer II, where Mint Blancmanche is]

Mint was pacing back and forth, somethings didn't make sense to her. Why was Humanity divided in such a way? Couldn't they organise some kind of peace between The Time Soldiers and Planet Earth?

"Mint, you're wearing the floor in"

Mint glanced to her commanding officer, Forte Stollen, yet she was very sad... She missed her best friend:- Sakura Kinomoto.

"What's the matter Mint?"

Mint snorts. "Can't you tell?"

"You miss Sakura don't you?"

She didn't care what happened now, as long as she could see her best friend.

"Yeah"

A massive flash shone on the Bridge where Mint was pacing, she does a double take. "What the hell!?"

Within a matter of seconds, Mint's eyes went from extreme happiness to extreme worry as Sakura Kinomoto appeared from the portal... Drenched in blood and sweat.

"Sakura! What the hell happened to you!?"

Sakura tries very hard to raise her head but fails miserably.

"He-h-hey Mint..." Sakura manages to get out just before she collapses onto the floor in front of Mint.

Mint races over to Sakura as Forte looks over to the two and races over also. "Kinomoto!"

Molly Polinsky smirks from her position in the corner, sat crossed legged underneath the barrier shield.

Molly smirks disappears as she secretly sends a mental message to Time Traveller. 'We're headed to Earth... don't let them kill me'

Molly lowers her head just as she receives a message back. 'Don't you worry Molly I won't let them kill you'

[To Be Continued...]

* * *

Sorry for the shortness of the chapter! I will try to make bigger ones! :D


	4. The War

[Last Time On The Eternal War...]

Molly lowers her head just as she receives a message back. 'Don't you worry Molly I won't let them kill you'

[And now the next part!]

The trip to Planet Earth, where Humanity stood realitively strong was rather rough. As Molly tried to sleep behind the barrier shield, she could hear Mint and Sakura talking to each other in the Medical bay and she could see them in her mental projection:-

"How the hell did you get beat up that badly? I told you not to go toe to toe with him!"

Mint walks over to Sakura who was laying down on a medical bed with a sponge with water in her left hand, and a white towel in her right hand.

Sakura whimpered as Mint placed the sponge on her forehead, delicately tapping at the wounds. "He was really strong... How did he ge-" Sakura groaned in pain as Mint put the towel where the sponge had been, wiping the blood away.

Mint shook her head several times as she was cleaning up her best friend. "I'm sorry Sakura but you know I can't bear to look at you like this!"

Sakura flinched and nodded her head as much as the pain allowed to her to. "I've got to be able to fight him someday Mint, there aren't many fighters left on Earth who might be able to handle him!"

"I dunno about that Sakura... I would rather you were safe and happy then in this war in the first place"

[Meanwhile on The Hyperion (The Time Soldier Captial Ship)]

Time Traveller looks over to Commander Railof. "How long?"

"We'll hit Planet Earth's defense line... In less then an hour sir"

Time Traveller smirks. "Good, signal the armada. We're going to capture Earth"

"But sir, I thought we were just going to rescue Molly?"

Time Traveller shakes his head as his smirk gets wider. "Time's up for them Commander, we will be victorious...one way or the other, do you understand?"

"Y-yes Sir"

"Sir!"

Time Traveller glances over to his third in command, LT Commander Sheila Mither. "What's is it Sheila?"

"We've caught up with the Stargazer sir!"

Time Traveller chuckles slightly. "Open fire"

"But sir I-"

"Open fire Jacob! Or do you want to see your family executed!?"

"y-y-yes sir as you say sir"

[Back to The Stargazer, the starship that Sakura, Mint and the captured Time Soldier:- Molly Polinsky were on]

A huge alarm sounds all across the ship, as the ship begins to rock due to a huge plasma blast as the newly recovered Sakura Kinomoto and Mint Blancmanche race onto the bridge.

Molly slowly opens her eyes and she notices that all the commanders on the starship were beginning to move rather quickly. It was obvious to her that they were trying to steady the ship.

"What's going on Forte!?"

Forte Stollen looks back to Mint who was stood with Sakura. "That ship, Hyperion was it? Its caught up with us!"

Sakura Kinomoto looks to Mint and they nod her heads. "Time Traveller's flagship!"

[To Be Continued...]


End file.
